Break In
by Bralt
Summary: Gilan thinks he hears a robber but is it really? That was a horrible summary, better than it sounds. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Gilan's eyes shot open, he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. At first he thought it was Halt but one look at the moon told him it was way too late for Halt to be up. He started to panic but realized that Halt would tell him that panicking doesn't do anything productive. He took several deep breaths and got out of bed being careful not to make much noise. He grabbed his cloak and eased the door open. It made a little noise and Gilan flinched but the noise in the kitchen kept going. He quickly slipped out of his room and walked through the shadows to Halt's own room.

He got there without incident. Gilan eased the door open and flinched as the hinges creaked but the noise continued. He stepped into the room and was immediately pinned against a wall with a knife to his throat. He heard the door shut and then he heard Halt's voice.

"Who are you?" Halt's voice was low and sounded deadly. Gilan had never heard his mentor sound this deadly.

"G…G…Gilan, your apprentice." Gilan looked into Halt's dark eyes that were barely visible in the gloom.

"Why did you wake me up?" Halt sounded agitated but Gilan knew he believed him. Halt lowered the knife and looked at his cowering apprentice. "Oh stop shivering; I wasn't actually going to hurt you."

"There's a robber in the kitchen," Gilan whispered. "Didn't you hear the noise?" Gilan fell quiet and tried to pick up the noise that he had heard earlier. It was faint but it was audible. Nothing to wake a person up.

"I hear it now that you mention it," Halt said softly. "Is this why you came in here?" Gilan nodded. "Is this one of your pranks?" Halt asked as tapped the knife against his leg.

"No, if it was one of my pranks, the robber would have already made off with stuff so in the morning you would be angry." Gilan made a mental note to do that.

Halt nodded and went to get his bow from his bedside. He loaded an arrow and walked towards the door with his bow raised. He put a finger to his lips and nodded towards the door. Gilan nodded. Halt pulled the arrow back and tapped the bottom of the door with his foot to open it. He stepped out and what he saw made him freeze.

**Hmm…I wonder what Halt saw, of course I know and you'll know soon also if you review. If you know any funny quotes, PM me or leave them in a review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Halt looked at the furry little creature sitting on the table eating some crackers. The kitchen was a mess of things that had been shoved out of cabinets and crumbs of whatever the raccoon had found to eat. Halt lowered the bow and sighed. Gilan could be pretty stupid sometimes. Any normal person would have thought to make sure it was an actual person that was in the house. Halt walked back into his room shaking his head. Gilan was cowering under the covers on the bed. Halt set his bow down and ripped the blankets off Gilan. Gilan had his eyes closed tightly and seemed to be hugging a pillow.

"Don't hurt me! I have so much to live for! Halt is the one who wanted to shoot you!" Gilan yelled. He kept his eyes shut and held up the pillow to defend himself.

"Open your eyes." Halt sounded annoyed. Gilan's eyes opened and widened.

"You're alive!" Gilan gave Halt a bear hug. Halt struggled to get free of the youth's grasp. "I thought you were a goner for sure!"

"Let go of me," Halt managed to shove Gilan off. "Go and see what your scary robber is." Halt pointed towards the door and Gilan stood hesitantly.

Gilan walked over to the door and looked back at Halt for a moment; Halt motioned for him to get on with it. He looked out and then looked back at Halt and smiled weakly. He tried to slip out of the room but Halt caught him by the elbow.

"You woke me up; you get to deal with the raccoon." Halt let Gilan go and shoved him out the door. Halt closed the door and went back to his bed.

A few seconds later he heard Gilan screaming and the sound of something tripping over the table.

"Help Halt! Help me! It's evil!" Gilan's voice rang out in the darkness.

"I'm sleeping!" Halt called back.

**Hope you enjoyed, remember to review:)**


End file.
